Cursed fairy tale
by levy fai
Summary: Set after the events of Kiddnapped the children of the countries are in for a new adventure. This time the dark king has a book that brings dark beings from stories that you read to children. When the magic trio, William and Bella are down it's up to Alan, Henri, and Tina to find the book of light and stop whoever is in charge with this mess.
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy tales, we tell them to our children. We tell them the happy endings so they can have sweet dreams. But what we don't know is that these stories are not just stories but warnings. The dark witch, the evil that lurks in woods they're real. The dark wizards, witches, and dragons are real, and old kingdoms that lived were drowned by a jealous enemy is true, a sister betrayed by a brother. And ruler of all dark things you call him, Horn king, devil, but he's the shadow king. A human turned half country by his own country. Sealed way by the last breath of Luna or Atlantis. _

_ So don't fear for everything dark there is light, there are good wizards, and witches. Fairies live in woods protecting children. Good dragons who will come and help if their called, good wolves, which will fight for you. _

_ In early ages, a scholar named Martin Grim deiced to write two books, one a book filled with all stories filled with the power of light, while one book filled with dark forces, he went and sealed all the darkness of the woods and sealed them with his blood and words. Some say that his family was from the kings of Atlantis so he had great magic. After all his business done he called his three sons, each with dark hair and dark eyes. _

_ "Lance, Marcus, Darwin, I give you charge of the books, the dark tales and the light book." He handed the dark cover book and light cover book to the boys. _

_ "My time is short, please keep these, and don't let evil hands have them…" _

_ "Father why give us the books, we are unschooled in magic." Stated the eldest Lance. _

_ "What about it we could learn, and use this power for ourselves." Stated Marcus the middle child a boy who wished for power. _

_ "Papa, please don't leave us, I don't want that." The youngest, Darwin a boy whose only wish was for his papa to get well. _

_ "I'm sorry, I must leave, and Marcus power isn't everything in this world." _

_ "That's where you're wrong father." The boy said as he took the black book and opened it. _

_ "And I call forth the dark queen…" _

_ "Lucas, Darwin run…Seliwch y tywyllwch gyda fy mywyd gan hud a lledrith y fam lleuad." (Seal the darkness with my life by the magic of mother moon.) _

_ With that the book was sealed again, and Marcus couldn't open it, he cursed his father who was dead, and then he cursed his brothers who were alive. _

_ So it was so, the two brothers used the book of light to wright the books known as the brother's grim fairytales. They sealed the light book away not be found until the time was right for it come again. While Marcus was taken away and found his own family with the sole purpose to open the dark book. _

X

The sun came in the window causing a man to open his eyes. His green eyes looked down at his bed partner. A woman of 20 with her head on his chest her snow blond hair was like a halo in the morning light. He lifted one of her hands to see the sliver wedding band with a Celtic design with a Viking symbol in the center. His own mirrored, and he smiled remembering the day they finally said their vows and were married in the highlands, she dressed in traditional dress with his family color, and himself in kilt. He remembered the laughter which was mostly from his brothers and Denmark, but it was worth it. He was now married to a beautiful woman, for one year.

"Hum, hyvää huomenta." (Good morning)

"Good morning Mrs. Kirkland." Stated the red head.

"Still, not over that Hun even though we been married for a year." Stated the woman as she moved her head to where his heart was.

"I don't care, when were married for a hundred years I'll still like to call ye that."

"Now I know how mom feels when papa still call him my wife." Stated the woman with a pout.

"Now, lass I'm not as bad as ye father."

"No, you're sexier." She replied as she went up and kissed his lips.

"Hum, I love ye Bella."  
"Minäkin rakastan sinua." (I love you too)

X

"Søren, get your half Danish but down here." Yelled a man with gravity defying hair.

"What's the matter papa?" asked a younger man with same hair.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Søren, Arthur called and said that William isn't at home, if he's here then please tell us." Stated a man with the same shade as the younger man with a pipe in his mouth breathing sweet smoke into the room.

"Mama, he came here on his own, I didn't…."

"I don't care but his parents are worried."

"It's okay Sor. I'm sorry to impose on you Mr. and Mrs. Koler." Stated a voice behind Søren.

A boy was almost the splitting image of his mother Arthur also known as England.

"It's alright William, but you should call your parents they were worried when you didn't show up."  
"Yea, I did have a fight with them."

"About what?" asked his boyfriend.

"About us…"  
"Wait they don't like your gay…"

"No, they're worried about attentions about me."

"Oh…"

"I think it's because you're the son of a Viking so…"  
"I get it, I sometimes have bad dreams of what my parents did in their younger years, I worry about Bella and Tina."  
"Hum, you need to get out more, and get a haircut."

"Alright my prince."

"Oh, Sor."

"Get a room already."

"Don't make me call uncle Norge papa."

X

"Peter, Tina will you two stop staring at each other?" asked their mother Finland.

"Where is it you little punk?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My journal you little runt."

"I don't know where your stupid Journal is."

"Oh, you don't now well I you do because I found this."

"Where did you get my transformer?"

"I found it my closet, where I put my journal."

"Children enough." Stated their mother.

"But."

"No buts, Tina your 20 years old and your acting like a spoiled child, and Peter you want to be a nation then don't fight with your sister."

"Yes mam."

"I'm going to get your father, and when we get back I hope you have given your sister back her journal and Tina give Peter back his transformer." With that he headed toward the work room.

X

Bella was in the kitchen, making breakfast for her husband and herself. When she heard the door knock and she headed over. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Milo, Alan it has been too long."

"Hey, Belle is Uncle Alistair around?"

"He's out back, why do you need him?"

"Oh, nothing Milo you mind staying here for a few minutes."

"Okay what happened Milo, and don't give me I'm telling you because I'm elder."

"My Madre and Padre found out about myself and Alan…"

"But I thought they already knew?"

"They did, but when England he got mad because of the past and he said something's that weren't very nice, and he got into a fight with William who was trying to protect us, the thing was that my parents are with us."

"Let me guess what happened next during the struggle you two left and came straight here."

"Yes, we want to get married…Bella you and Alistair are the only people we know that won't tell our parents."  
"What gives you that idea?"

"Alistair hates Arthur."

Bella groaned, it was true that the brothers didn't get along, but Alistair had told Bella that he would protect his brother. That was one the reasons that he keep an eye on his brother, and unknown to him his brother watched him too because she had caught a couple a fairies that she knew to be Arthur's friends, they would greet the girl and tell her that she was watching her husband. She got the same treatment with her uncle Norway's friends also.

"I don't know about that, are you sure that you guys want to go through with it marriage is a big step."

"What do you mean it wasn't hard for you and Alistair, you got married at 19."  
"He had to court me for 5 years and we had up and downs during those years, I almost lost Alli."

"Sorry Belle, but I really want to marry Alan.."

"Come with me." Stated Bella as she took Milo's hand.

Bella's work shop was in bottom part of the house, it was filled with wood and her power tools. On a desk were plans for things she was making, Milo couldn't help see the design of a cradle in one of the pictures. Bella found a chest, and opened she sighed and started going through the chest.

"Come on I know I put it in here….."  
"Bella is there something you need to tell your parents or Alistair something?"

"Come one where is it I couldn't of lost it."  
"Because if there is I think you should tell them before you start to show..."  
"And here it is." She held up a piece of cloth.

"What is that?"

"It's something I wore to my wedding it's a scarf that my parents made for my 16th birthday, and it's blue like Mom's flag. So you have something borrowed and something blue."

"Thank you Belle, but what about the crib?"

"Yea about that, don't tell anyone yet I just found out a few days ago, if Alli found out I would put under house arrest and wouldn't be able to come to my work shop. I want to get the crib done before that."  
"Belle is he that bad?"

"Yes…"  
"No I'm not." The two turned to see that Alan and Alistair were in the work room.

"Sorry dear but you are, I remembered when I got a cold you wanted me to stay in bed even though I didn't have fever."

"You could of."  
"Admit it Alli, you're a little over protective."  
"If I admit it will you relax for the baby?"

"If I can finish the crib I'm building for it."

"Bella…alright but when you're finished you're not allowed here until after the baby is born and it's a little a few months after the birth."

"Thanks Alli now to the problem at hand."

"Yes, so you two want to get married?"

"Yes and we want you and Bella to be witnesses to our wedding, will you do it?"  
"I don't know…"

"Please uncle Alli, you and Belle are the ones I trust." Stated Alan.

Bella was about to say something when she felt something calling her, she turned around to see a blue fairy.

_What's the matter little one?_

_ Trouble, bad trouble, something is coming, it's the black book._

_ Black book..little one have you told anyone else._

_ I found you first, you're closer._

_ Where are you from little one?  
I'm from south, darkness is calling the forest the book is opened…we need help…must find…book…keeper._

The fairy fell but Bella caught, and unknowing she had three eyes looking at her. Alistair knew about Bella's sight so did the others that were in the room. Bella then whistled and one of the fairies that lived at their home came to her.

_Get master England, Norway, and Romania. Tell them about the black book and tell them we should meet let them deiced. _

_ Yes milady, I will get my fastest flyers. _

_ Be careful Dial I believe something dark is coming, stay on the old roads and don't talk to any stray animals or fairies. Strait to the others okay, and be careful. _

_ Yes milady. _

"What's up?"

"It seems that something is scaring the fairies and I called the magic trio."

"Wait you mean that crazy bat guy, and troll guy?"  
"That troll guy is my uncle and I remember your mum is also in the trio."

"Sorry, so when will they get here?"  
"Well if they use magic it might a few seconds or hours, but I think your mum and dad will be here in about 3,2,1…"

The front door of house was knocked, and all three of men looked at Bella. She just shrugged.

"Uncle your wife is scary."

"Aye, but I still love her."

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

England was the door of Scotland and Bella's house, he had been told by a fairy about what was going on. The door opened and he was met with the face of the Bella, and she nodded and motion him inside. He came in to find his son and that son of Spaniard, and he felt himself turn red, and then saw that his brother was right there not doing anything.

"Oi, so this where you went."

"Hello to you mum." Stated Alan with a huff.

"Please, no fighting I don't want blood on the carpet." Called Bella from the kitchen.

"Does she really mean that?" asked Milo to the Scot beside him.

"Aye, I don't blame her though, I do blame Matthias for that, what about when she was with ye?"

"She didn't have a voice back then, she usually walked out the room and brought back a rag and bucket if she thought us boys were fighting, her and William have some six sense I think."

"It's called the sight." Stated Arthur who was still looking at his wayward son.

"Give it up mum, I don't believe in magic, so what are you going to do?"  
"You, why I should…."  
"Tea." Bella broke in and set down the tea set and looked at all four boys.

They all looked at the blond, how the girl does it they thought. Bella then went to the door and opened before the said person at the door could knock, the girl broke into a smile and said.

"setä Lucas tervetullut, on mukava nähdä, miten menee?" (Uncle Lucas welcome, it's nice to see you, how are you?)

"Hei Helsinki, jeg har det fint selv om jeg skulle ønske det var for bra, men vi kan ikke alltid ha det vi ønsker." (Hello Helsinki, I'm fine though I wish it was for good but we can't always have what we wish.) The man said with a small smile.

"Kyllä, mutta ainakin saamme nähdä toisiaan. Joten mielestäni suurempi syy olivat täällä. Jos otat lapsen syy sydämen."(Yes, but at least we get to see each other. So I think it outweighs the reason were here. If you take a child reason to heart.)

"Noen ganger tar det et barns hjerte å råde en gammel mann. Jeg verdsetter dine ord Helsinki." (Sometimes it takes a child's heart to counsel an old man. I do value your words Helsinki.)

Bella nodded, her uncle was in her mind a wise man whose own experiences seemed to make her want to become stronger. That and she like it when Norway pulled uncle Denmark's tie. She was about to say something else when she heard a crash and she looked at her uncle in apology.

"Alright, please tell me that you boys didn't break my tea set that I got from my parents?"

Bella had her hand over her eyes while Lucas came after and saw the destruction, and then he sighed.

"Uncle how bad is it?"

"On basis that we use, this is a Denmark mess."

"Oh, that's it Alistair you are now to sleep in couch for a week." This caused the other three men to laugh.

"Oh, I'm not done, Milo you'll have to help me cook super for the whole Nordic family. England I know you like to garden how about you help me with my garden I would like to have some white roses. And Alan you trouble maker, I'm sure that Alli will need help cutting wood for winter and fixing up our house why don't you help him."

"Uncle Alistair, I thought you ruled the house…" Alan started but Alistair.

"Boy, there are things in life that you need to learn if you want to get married, rule one the wife is always right. She rules the house, and you are happy to follow her."  
"In other words you're a slave."

"And I love it."

A knock at the door and Bella left and then said to the boys.

"Please clean up this mess."

Bella, felt a chill go down her spine, why didn't she have her uncle or Alistair come with her. She knew that the man in front of her wouldn't hurt her, but she was still nervous. She blamed her cousin who was a werewolf and would warn her about the creatures that feed on blood. She gulped and opened the door and greeted the man.

"Hello Romania welcome to my house."

"I thought I told you to call me Vald, Bella." He replied as he reached for her hand.

"I don't remembered her giving ye okay for you to call her by her human name." Bella thanked the gods that her husband was now beside her his arm around her protectively.

"Alright, so is Arthur and Norway here already?"

"Yes, you're the last, come in so we can get started." Stated Bella.

"Ye alright lass?" Alistair asked as the man walked away from ear shot.

"Yes, thank you Alli, your punishment has now been reduced to 4 days."

"Thank ye lass."

X

"Ac y dywysoges ei anfon i gysgu gan y cyfnod y frenhines drwg i beidio â deffro hyd at gusan cyntaf wir gariad ei." (And the princess was sent to sleep by the spell of the evil queen not to wake up until true love's first kiss.) A voice read from the dark book.

"Don't worry I will finish what you started, I will call the darkness. But first I must deal with the magic trio and the two others who can oppose me." The voice said as he went again to the book.

"Pan fydd y dywysoges ffôl bwyta'r afal syrthiodd i mewn i gwsg dwfn a oedd yn ymddangos fel marwolaeth. Dewch straeon hyn yn fyw, yn dod y cwsg y thywysogesau i'r triawd hud a llais a mage." (When the foolish princess eat the apple she fell into a deep sleep which seemed like death. Bring these stories to life, bring the sleep of the princesses to the magic trio and the voice and mage.)

X

"So what is this black book?" asked Milo.

"It is one of the books made by the wizard Grim." Stated Arthur.

"It's said that he made the book of dark to seal the dark things of enchantment." Stated Lucas.

"And the light book is the book filled with cures of the black book and the heroes of the stories." Vald said as he took a sip of the tea.

"It was rumored that Grim was part of the royal family of the lost city of Atlantis, it was known for their different kind of magic." Stated Bella.

"Like what?" asked Alan, a little mad that he had sit on this meeting.

"Like myself being able to sing magic, in the old times mages of Atlantis could even dance their magic."

"So you think the dark power that the fairies told you about is the black book?" asked Alistair, who had his arm around Bella.

"Ja, but it gets worse, with the black a person can use all the curses in the book on people and trap them in a dream that is like the story in the black book."

"But it doesn't have a happy ending." Vald said.

"It's sad, but we have seen what it can do, Morgana did have it before and tortured knights with it." Stated Arthur who a little mad on think about the witch.

"Wait so you fought this thing before mum?" asked Alan now in awe of his mother.

"Yes, but I had help with Lucas and Vald, and with William and Bella with us now maybe we can finally beat this book."

"But there is a problem, we don't know where the light book is or the chose keeper for it nor the artifacts that protect it."  
"What are you talking about?"

"You see, being a royal Grim had the power to call on two artifacts with the book of light. He choose the two items that were close to the family, only when these two items along with book get their chosen owners then you could use them."

"With those three items used by the chosen person, they could destroy the book or seal it away and free those who are in its power." Stated Arthur.

""Ac y dywysoges ei anfon i gysgu gan y cyfnod y frenhines drwg i beidio â deffro hyd at gusan cyntaf wir gariad ei." (And the princess was sent to sleep by the spell of the evil queen not to wake up until true love's first kiss.) a whisper came.

"Who's that?" asked Alan but the four with magic were up.

"All of you stay calm it's a spell from that book." Arthur replied.

Bella fell into Alistair's arms, she was struggling staying awake, dammit why did she have ears for songs that meant that these words were getting her even though the spell wasn't finshed.

"Alli, listen you remember what we told you about the black book?"  
"Aye lass, so this is the power of that curse thing?"

"Yes, but listen the only way to find the book of light you need blood of Atlantis, the city so you need to get Tina have her help you…I'm going to go to sleep Alli, please be careful…" Bella said as she closed her eyes.

"Pan fydd y dywysoges ffôl bwyta'r afal syrthiodd i mewn i gwsg dwfn a oedd yn ymddangos fel marwolaeth. Dewch straeon hyn yn fyw, yn dod y cwsg y thywysogesau i'r triawd hud a llais a mage." (When the foolish princess eat the apple she fell into a deep sleep which seemed like death. Bring these stories to life, bring the sleep of the princesses to the magic trio and the voice and mage.)

One by one the magic trio fell, they all struggled but it was to avail. Norway was next followed by Vald, last was Arthur he looked at his son and motion him over.

"Alan I want you to listen, you don't say anything just listen to me okay, the light book is in a place where magic hid it. You're of my blood so you'll be able to do this. I let the magic hide it but the starting point I know where it is, take Henri with you he's the best tracker, and don't get yourself killed I wouldn't forgive myself." With that Arthur closed his eyes.

"Mum, mum, mummy wake up, don't leave me…."

"Alan, Mr. Alistair so what do we do now?"

"We take these three and get them in guest rooms, I'll take Bella to our room."

"Then what?"

"They gave us a mission, our first call is going to get a certain American here and then were going to Sweden."  
"I hope that they don't kill us." Stated Milo.

"No, I worry more about the bastard who did this to Bella and Lucas the Nordics are very protective."

"Don't worry Mum well get you back somehow." Stated Alan.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not again…it's just like Stonehenge all over again." Tino said as he dropped the phone for his other daughter to grab.

The family were at breakfast when they go the call, Tino deiced that the whole family should be able to hear from their sister and daughter, but it turned out to be bad.

"Aye, I'm sorry Fin, but we called because were heading yer way. It seems that my little brother and Bella gave us instructions to find the book of light, well mostly Allan, Henri and Tina…"

"Wait why me, I'm not as powerful as my sister or Soren are you sure that she didn't get mixed up…."

"I know my wife and you know your sister, she would go through hell just to get ye safe, and I don't think she would be confused at the time like that. She has great faith in you Tina and you're need for this mission."

"Alistair are you on the road?"

"Nye, not yet why ye asked Tino?"

"Because we're going to come there, I want to see my little girl." Then the phone was dead.

"So I guess we stay here." Stated Alan who could hear the conservation.

"Aye, I've learned never to get between a protective parent and their young."

There was a knock on the door and Alistair opened it to see face of a very worried American with an equal Spaniard and a mad Italian. Lovi ran to this son, followed by Antonio who was worried about his boy.

"Oh mi niño se encuentra bien qué Gran Bretaña le duele?" (Oh my little boy are you alright did Britain hurt you?)

"No papá, pero Inglaterra está bajo un hechizo junto con Noruega, Rumania y Bella." (No dad, but England is under a spell along with Norway, Romania, and Bella.)

"Are you sure it wasn't one of England's spells that back fired?" asked Lovi as he looked at Alan with murder in his eyes.

"No, Madre I heard the voice who cast the spell it wasn't England's."

Lovi nodded and headed over to sit down, and he saw that Alan was being comforted by America who was still worried also. He sighed, and then looked at Spain who knew to come over to him and also Milo who also came down to sit with his mother.

Alistair sighed, the two families were comforting each other, he wished that Bella was here, she was the one that was good in these settings not him. He stood up and went to the kitchen to make tea, he need it and he was sure to put coffee on too. The window was open so he could hear the sounds of the woods. The sounds though seemed quite to him, he started to sing softly.

"As mists of the evening creep over the hill

And the sea round about her is silent and still

Forbidden dark island so dreary and cold

What mysterious tales can your black rocks unfold

While fishermen row past your dark ocean shore

And old wives are spinning and praying once more

No falsehood to dread no malice you hold

You are sworn to your secrets of stories untold."

"The old men will tell not a bird or a nest

At times not a seabird will stop there to rest

But you lie there in mist and cold watery waves

No harm is yet spoken no evil you show

T'is sacred you stand to folks long ago

No curses come from you or to you are shown

Just a lonely dark island a mysterious throne."

"But tho' they've not seen they'll tell what they know

Of kings and of princes who died long ago

Who rest in your coves and still to this day

They are seen in your shadows and thru the sea spray

So toast to yon mountains and summits of blue

And here's to the glens and the meadows of dew

It's not of these hills or valleys I dream

But the lonely dark island the home of the kings." He looked at the window and felt tears go down his face.

"Oh, Lass I'm sorry I couldn't protect ye, what a sorry husband I turned out to be…"  
"It's not your fault."

"Lass…oh Tina." Alistair said as he got a good look at the girl.

"America let us in, I heard you singing, it did seem pretty dark though."

"Aye, it's called Dark Island, if your sister found out that I sang that she would have punched a hole in a wall instead of my face."

"She would?"

"Aye, your sister, is one heck of Lass…" Alistair replied, and then heard the kettle go off.

"And there's the tea, I better get serving what kind of host would I be if I didn't give tea?"

"Alistair, we'll get them back, Norway, Romania, England, Bella…"

"How do ye know do you have some sort of magic, all the users of magic that were here are not under some blood spell which seems to have affect them in a way that could die, I might lose both my wife and little wee one before I even get to see it." He yelled, and that caused Sweden who was in the living room to head to the kitchen his only thoughts were his daughter.

"B'lla's pr'g'nt?" (Bella's pregnant?)

"Aye, I found out a few hours ago, before all this, I'm sorry I yelled Tina but…."

"I understand, if it were me instead I'm sure my sister would have gotten her head bitten off my Henri, and our parents."

Alistair nodded and was about to reply when there was a scream.

"Was that America?"

All three ran into the room to find that America had fainted, and could tell right away why. Their standing in the middle of the room were three countries that were gone in other words standing in front of them were ghosts.

They all looked the living when one of them looked at Alistair and said.

"Hello there son."

End of chapter please rate.


	4. Chapter 4

Alistair had to rub his eyes standing in front of him was a woman with golden hair and green eyes like his own with the eyebrows of the Kirkland clan. She was dressed in a middle age dress complete with a cloak. She looked at her son and smiled, Britannica was very happy to see her son.

The second woman had dark hair and tan skin, and her hair was in twin braids with beads all throughout it. Her dark eyes seemed to be filled with worry for America, who was knocked out and Alan who was shaking. Her clothes were deer skin and she crossed her arms.

Both were pulled away because of another figure, whose voice rang out in Swedish.

"Låt igenom tjejer jag vill se min lilla lejon." (Let through girls I want to see my little lion.)

Tina looked at her papa who had a face of shock, which only she and family would know. Then she caught sight of woman and did a double take.

The woman had dark brown hair and tan skin that seemed to be a little paler than Tina's. What caused her shock was that woman's face was Bella's and her eyes were a color between Uncle Norway's and Denmark's.

"Och det måste finnas lite Tina du är så söt, jag slår vad killarna kommer på dig hela tiden." (And this must be little Tina you're so cute, I bet the boys come at you all the time.)

"farmor?" (Grandmother?) Was all that Tina could say.

"Ja, I'm your grandmother, so where's your elder sister, I know that she's a little more like me and what I heard from your granddad she's also as beautiful as myself, and I heard that she married who's the lucky guy I hope he knows how to treat a woman."

"Oi, I do know how to treat my own wife." Stated Alistair who turned to the woman.

"Wait you married Helsinki, Britannica that means were retaliated now." stated Atlantis.

"Good, know where's the lucky bride and where's Arthur?" asked the elder nation.

"Uh, well you see..." started Alistair.

"Big sister, Norway, England, and Romania were put under a spell which made them sleep..." Tina said.

The air was still until Britannica said in an ordered like tone.

"Show me where my son is."

"I would like to know where my son and granddaughter are also."

"If I could see the other just to help." stated Native America.

X

Atlantis looked at the sleeping girl, she was worried it wasn't that the spell was strong it was that their was more than one person under it and it didn't help that Bella was pregnant. She was met with Finland who didn't want to leave his daughter alone. They both nodded at each other and Atlantis started a simple spell.

"mor måne hör mig ge mig din insikt visa mig vad spell kastades som håller mitt barn och mitt blod." (mother moon hear me grant me your insight show me what spell was cast which holds my child and my blood.)

_The girl was stuck in the woods, she was bleeding red, the howling of wolves followed her. She was being chased if the wolves caught her she would be killed. She tried to shout out but it wasn't working which helped her in the long run but she would tire and then she was done for._

Atlantis opened her eyes and she bit her lip her granddaughter was trapped in the dark version of Red Riding Hood. She looked at Finland who question her with his own lavender eyes which reminded her of the mans own mother a spirit of the winter. She also knew that if any of the wizards were to survive they would need fairy help which meant that they need extra help which will mean another family reunion for the Finland and Sweden family.

X

Britannica was with her son, Alfred was awake now and looked at the elder country. She pressed her hand to her blond's son forehead and whispered the words.

"Biotáille de sean chloisteáil mo glaoch a thabhairt dom radharc a fheiceáil go léir." (Spirits of old hear my call give me sight to see all. )

_Blood hell was what the blond country thought as he paced through the room that he was trapped in. He looked out of the only window which lead outside, but if he went out he would die because of the shear fall. He also had no food or water which meant either he fell to his death or starve to death. In other words he was screwed in both reasons. _

Britannica opened her eyes, and cursed her son was stuck in the story of Rapunzel. She motion for Alfred to follow her and then when all the countries where together the eldest of them started to speak.

"Alright we found out what stories our children are stuck in." stated Britannica.

"Norway is stuck in Jack in the Bean stock, and Romania is in Hansel and Gretel which both of them are holding their own." stated Native America.

"What about England and Helsinki?" asked America.

"England is trapped in the story of Rapunzel." Britannica said.

"And Helsinki, is trapped in a dark version of Red Ridding Hood." stated Atlantis.

"So what can we do?" asked Tina.

"Well don't worry you and Alan already have a mission and don't worry about Helsinki and England what do you think husbands are for?"

"What do you mean husbands are for?" asked America.

"I mean that myself and Britannica will send both you and Scotland in side the spell to save your wives."

"Will it work?"

"It will since both of you have magic in your blood."

"What?"

"Native American's had shamans remember so you have some power, I don't know what my son sees in you." stated Britannica.

"But even if we have magic blood I don't know where to start looking for the book of light."

"When Atlantis. was still above the sea we had this saying, "To be taught is something, but to be know is priceless, and when you teach what you know you've become a treasure.""

"What?" asked Alan.

Atlantis. shook her head while Britannica and Native America put their heads down in shame of their grandson. Atlantis. then took Tina and placed a hand on her shoulder then Marched over to Alan.

"You see Tina here, she has her mother's eyes which go back to her grandmothers, and got her powers from her grandmother, but bless her soul she gone, which only leaves her grandfather who is older, some say he was a good friend to Pangaea. So you see the one that can help you more is the king of Northern wood the great Oaken."

"What you mean that Finland's papa is an immortal fairy?" asked Scotland.

"Yes, now you two stand there since I know where Oaken lives I'll send you there with my magic."

"By the magic of heart and spirit send these children to the king of northern spirits." she said in perfect English and then the two were gone.

"Will they be okay?" asked Finland.

"Tina will be fine, Oaken won't kill own blood, and Alan has the blood of Britannica, now to get our princes to their wives."

end of chapter. 


End file.
